Meek, Gleek, and Bleak
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: Missing moments from Glee season three.  two    Brittany has something to say to Santana after Schue sends her packing.
1. Post Purple Piano Project Blaintana

**Title:** Meek, Gleek, and Bleak  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Missing moments from Glee season three. 1 - Blaine goes up to Santana in the hall after Schue kicks her out.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** none  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners. I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. Though, I would have no objections to having some time with this cast.

**Author's Note:** Blurbs that don't really have a home and don't really need one either. Review please.

* * *

><p><em>One ~ Bad Day?<em>

* * *

><p>"Bad day?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes. Must he state the obvious?<p>

"You were there, Baby Bottle Pop. You heard Schuester. You know what, he's freaking stupid if he thinks he's going to find someone more committed than me. I was half a virgin when I joined that club."

Blaine looked on curiously. "Did you just quote _Mean Girls_?"

Santana scoffed.

"Why does it not surprise me that you know that movie? Do you and Hummel sit around and debate who's Aaron Samuels and who's Cady Heron?"

"Did you and Brittany?"

Yes. Santana was Cady every time. She was the only one who would change herself for people she didn't really give a damn about only to wind up alone and grounded and just sort of pathetic. Her current predicament was case and point.

"Screw this. I'm out of here," said Santana with a slam to her locker door. She brushed off Blaine's next attempt to talk to her. She didn't need to hear any of his wise old man crap. He was a rookie in matters of the heart, and she was like that old bitter guy in _Monster House_ who yelled at the kids to protect them from getting hurt. She figured that was what she was doing. Protecting Blaine by keeping him away. Everyone who got close to her wound up fucked up. Quinn, Brittany, Puck, herself.

Santana slumped down against the wall. Her hair dragged slowly down, Cheerios ponytail abandoned for something that was meant to make her feel less like a sell out. Instead, she just felt Blaine's words, seeping into every cell in her body. She scoffed. Bad day? What about bad year?


	2. Post Purple Piano Project Brittana

**Title:** Meek, Gleek, and Bleak  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Missing moments from Glee season three. Two ~ Brittany has something to tell Santana after Schue kicks her out.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** none  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners. I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. Though, I would have no objections to having some time with this cast.

**Author's Note:** Blurbs that don't really have a home and don't really need one either. Review please. All of this and more can be found on my Tumblr. Link's on my profile.

* * *

><p><em>Two ~ Black and Gold<br>_

* * *

><p>Brittany bounces down the hall to keep up with Santana. Santana keeps her eyes forward. She can't deal with this. Not today. She just kicked out of Glee yesterday and Sue was being a colossal bitch as per usual. Ugh.<p>

"-And it's like in that bumblebee song, you know? If you're not there, I don't want to be. We already lost Quinn. I'm not losing you too just because Mr. Schue was afraid the fire would be attracted to the walking I Can't Believe It's Not Butter that is his hair."

Santana does a double take. Okay, what did Brittany just say?

"What?"

Brittany gives Santana that look she always does when Santana isn't listening. It never fails to make Santana feel like the odd one out in the relationship. Er, friendship.

Brittany says, "I quit Glee. For you."

Oh wow. Santana stutters, "Y-you... Bumblebee song?"

Brittany nods. "You know, '_cause if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either, I wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold_.'"

Santana doesn't really know what to say to that. She could say she loves Brittany again, but she does not need to open that can of worms again. Besides, she mostly just wants to hold onto her best friend and never let go. So she does.

"Thanks, Britt Britt."


End file.
